


Imagine: “Being forcefully married to Starrick and secretly helping Jacob bring him down”

by TheBGassassin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirty jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin





	1. Chapter 1

All I wanted was revenge on the Templars. And not only. I wanted revenge on my parents. They sold me like a piece of livestock to the worst Templar the world has ever known for fame, protection, money and a higher rank because they are too incompetent to achieve those things alone. They too are Templar knights but of a lesser rank. At least were until my father offered this marriage in exchange for his own gain. I struggled until I could but that struggling just led to me being kicked out of my own home and thrown in the hands of my cruel husband at the age of 18. Of course, the grand-master Templar wasn’t oblivious to the intentions of my family. He wasn’t that stupid. If he were, he wouldn’t have been what he was now - Grand-master Crawford Starrick. He simply didn’t care about them. They were like flies to him, which he could smash at any moment, or in this case - at their first wrong step.

I wanted him dead from the very start and I never stopped plotting ways on how to achieve that dream of mine for a year. That was until I heard about some assassins who came to London and started causing a ruckus. That was when a plan sparked in my mind and I quickly found out who they were. Twins. Jacob and Evie Frye. That was the first step. Then I found out their whereabouts and their goals. Turned out they were the same as mine - ending Starrick’s reign. 

Then I started sending them anonymous letters containing what I overhear or what my husband shares with me drunkenly or not about Templar future plans. All this I did in the most top secret and discreet ways via loyal spies. I even managed to “befriend” several of their newly established gang members calling themselves “The Rooks” and asked them to be my informants and to deliver the letters I write. But I never revealed my identity. I knew if Starrick were to find out he will surely kill me in the worst way possible, but that didn’t stop me. This was like a game. If I were patient enough he were to die one day, but if he finds out my secret - then I will die.

I noticed that at first the twins didn’t entirely trust me, but still listened to my advice in those letters. But soon enough I started receiving letters back from some Jacob Frye asking me who I am and what my intentions are. I gave him my first name in my next letter and after that we kept in touch. All I knew about him was that he was somewhat my age. Maybe a bit older and that he had a sister. I didn’t know his face. Nor did he know mine. 

Several weeks passed and we made the agreement to have a meeting in a more deserted part in the outskirts of London. I had to avoid being seen by anyone at all costs. The meeting was scheduled for the night after today and I couldn’t sleep that night in anticipation. Starrick was out of town for three days so there was no danger of him seeing me himself.

I couldn’t wait until the sun set so I can get into the carriage that would drive me to the place of our meeting. I changed carriages half way with a more shabby one to avoid attention. My heart was pounding in my chest while I waited. From time to time I looked out the window in hope to see some silhouette of a man approaching. But all I saw was shabby, broken down houses of the poor people in the outskirts of London. Life I couldn’t imagine and I was lucky enough not to live. I didn’t wait long until I heard my driver’s voice call out a name “Jacob Frye?” then the door swung open and I jumped. A very handsome, well-dressed young man entered the carriage and casually took a seat in front of me as if we were friends for all our lives. He removed his top hat and I saw that he had brown hair that was pulled back, stunning features, slightly hidden by sideburns that made him very attractive and beautiful eyes that were staring at me intensely.

He stared at me for a few moments in awe and I found myself blushing fairly enough for him to notice. To break the silence I extended my hand for him and said “It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Jacob Frye.”. He gently took my hand and brought it to his lips, never taking his eyes off me for a second “The pleasure is all mine, miss Y/N.” he said before kissing my hand. I quickly withdrew my hand because I feared that I would faint. “What would be the reason for this meeting?” he asked me. I realized I forgot everything I was supposed to say, but I remembered one thing. I had to tell him... but I was afraid of his reaction. “Well, mr. Frye, first of all I wanted to know who I was writing letters to.” I said with a cocky smirk, which he returned and scoffed “Well, that would be one mutual intention. What would be the next? What are your goals? Why are you helping us? Where do you know all these things about the Templars?” I found myself flooded with questions and there was only one answer to all. “My goals are to kill Starrick and I suppose yours is too.” I stalled. He nodded “That is right, but where do you know all these things that help us sabotage their plans?” There was no way I could dodge this question. “Because... I am the forcefully, but lawfully wedded wife of Crawford Starrick.” I finally said.

He stared at me again for what felt like forever with a mixture of confusion and surprise, with just a tint of hurt. “Are you a Templar?” he asked me cautiously after a long silence. “If I were, mr. Frye, would I do everything in my power to sabotage their plans?” I let myself use sarcasm. He scoffed. Suddenly he looked at me and smirked “Y/N Starrick... It doesn’t suit you. Nor does Y/L/N. Personally, I like Y/N Frye better. Rolls off the tongue, as they say.” My eyes widened and I blushed a shade of red I never even thought was possible. My jaw dropped and I stuttered out a chuckle “W-wait now, sir, I-I didn’t call you here to discuss my surname!” I said, a bit offended and he laughed “Alright, then what is it that you want to discuss?” Again, I forgot everything I was supposed to say because of his intense gaze. “Alright then, mrs. Starrick, let’s talk about something else. Why are you helping us?” he said, with the same smirk. “I told you. Because I want that bastard dead.” I sighed “I was forced into a marriage I never wanted. My parents were cruel enough to sell me away for important positions, ranks, money and power. They may be Templars, but I will never be like them. I want this entire Templar organization in the dust along with them all.” I explained quickly. “Then why don’t you do it yourself?” Jacob asked me. “You are most capable of killing him.”. I shook my head “He knows that I want that. And that’s why he doesn’t let me near his food and drinks, in fear that I will poison him. He warned his guards that if something is to happen to him, they should see me as the culprit. I tried many times to kill him in his sleep, but he is always on the edge. And when he wakes up, it gets bad, very bad. I can’t believe I lasted one year alive with this sadistic tyranth!” I groaned in annoyance. 

He moved a bit closer to me and took my hands in his “Soon you will be free of all this, I promise you. I will not let you be humiliated further. Starrick will die. I promise.“ he smiled reassuringly “We will meet again.“. I smiled back at him. “And after that happens, I intend to fulfill what I told you earlier and change your surname to what sounds best, future-mrs. Frye!“ he exclaimed with a laugh “Wait, wha-“ I tried to stop him, my face becoming a dark shade of red again, but before I knew it, he had let go of my hands and left in the blink of an eye. I looked out the window in search for him, but he was gone in the night.

Overall that meeting wasn’t entirely a disaster. At least he is straight-forward... Only, I didn’t know what I should take that last remark as...


	2. Chapter 2

After the meeting with the infamous mr. Jacob Frye, I have to admit that I had a hard time keeping him out of my mind and I found myself constantly seeing him in my dreams. I wanted with anticipation for his next letter, hoping that he might offer another meeting. Even my sadistic husband’s presence didn’t disturb me that much. Apparently whatever business he had outside London went well so he was in a good mood and didn’t take it so personally when I threw peppery remarks at him.

I didn’t wait long for Jacob’s next letter. In it, he lightly implied that his last mission was a success. Well...what kind of a success would be almost destroying the economy of the entire country, not once, but again. Still his objective was complete and I suppose the end justifies the means. I loved his recklessness and how he didn’t give a damn about what happens after. I didn’t know much of his personality, but I admit I fell in love with what I did know.

In the rest of the letter he had written things that made me blush and smile like an idiot, though they were a bit funny at times. He offered another meeting, just as I had hoped he would. He also wrote how I was “Just as beautiful as he imagined I would be” and that he “Can’t keep me out of his mind”. He had ended the letter with a “I will wait for as long as I must to see you again, though the hours will be painfully long for me.”. There was also a P.S. that made me giggle like a child - “I never believed in love at first sight until I met you.”. Very poetic...something I didn’t expect him to be.

I immediately sat down and quickly wrote a reply, containing the date and hour of our next meeting. I also answered to his affections. I admit, I let my guard down and all I thought about was him. After I wrote the message, I walked out of my bedroom and went in search for one of my spies who will deliver it to Jacob. I almost got caught by one of Starrick’s henchmen who asked me where I was going. I simply answered that I needed to take a walk, because I was feeling light headed and needed fresh air. He was still suspicious of me, but I walked away before he had the chance to ask me anything else. Luckily, I recognized one of my own henchmen just several blocks away. I quickly gave him the letter and told to give it to the usual receiver. After reassuring myself that I am not followed, I walked back to the dreaded stronghold I called a home.

**Jacob P.O.V.**

“So? How did your date go?“ my twin sister Evie asked with a cocky smirk “Was she how you imagined her to be?“. A few days ago after she noticed how fondly I speak of her, Evie had told me that Y/N will most likely turn out to be a middle-aged woman with wrinkles and silvering hair and I told her that she was insane. When I returned to the train, she didn’t fail to notice me grinning ear to ear. “She was even more beautiful...“ I murmured with a sigh. Evie raised an eyebrow. Even Greenie left what he was doing to stare at me with wide eyes as if I had just said that I love _him_ instead!

“Evie...I-...“ I found myself stuttering. Something I never do! “I need your help in my next letter to her...! I mean you’re a girl and you know more about...you know...love and things...like...something more romantic...“ I pleaded her and she scoffed in amusement. Henry stared with confusion now, because apparently I didn’t exactly explain myself in the best way. “Alright, lover boy.“ she punched my arm playfully “I get where you’re going. Me and mr. Green will help you write the most poetic letter the world has ever known.“ she teased.

That whole thing was just a big circus, because Evie said things I thought were stupid and we hardly reached a consensus and she and Greenie even had to go so far as to act out the things they were saying, just to prove that they sound good to women. What was the damn point of that! I’m just writing a letter! At one point even Agnes stepped in to show everyone how it’s done.

Well, apparently it worked like a charm, because Y/N wrote back to me the day after and agreed to meet again in two days time in the same area, but this time in the midday. She also returned the affectionate phrases I wrote. I admit, at that moment I wanted to jump and kiss all three of the idiots and their brilliant ideas. 

**Reader P.O.V.**

The hours really were painfully long, especially when there was no news of Jacob, but the man he sent to inform me that he accepts the offer. Those two days were like weeks to me. I had nothing else to do but reread the previous letters he had sent me when my husband wasn’t looking. Luckily, he didn’t suspect anything.

After the two days, I had informed Starrick that I want to go on a walk with a friend of mine around London and he hesitantly and grumpily said alright. Dare he say otherwise? At the next social gathering I must go, I would tell everyone that he treats me like an animal and keeps me locked up in my room. I did that once and after that he didn’t dare keep me in when I want to go outside.

I got into the carriage with trembling legs and a heart painfully pounding in my chest. I changed carriages again halfway to avoid being detected and overall attention in the run-down place I was going. 

This time I didn’t even have to wait, because a moment after we arrived the door swung open like last time, but this time he didn’t keep a distance from me. On the contrary. Before I knew it I was in his arms in an embrace, which I happily accepted. We stayed like that for a few moments and when he pulled away, I saw that he was blushing and it almost seemed like he doesn’t know what to do with himself now. He was avoiding my gaze and moved away from me a bit. “S-sorry, I...” he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck “I wanted to do that for awhile...” I laughed and placed a hand over his “As did I.” I told him with a smile.

He regained a bit of his confidence and looked me in the eyes “No talk of Templars, no talk of business, and especially Starrick. Or anything so tiring. Just us.” he smiled and pulled me to himself “Like I told you, I didn’t believe in love at first sight, before I saw you. When you first told me your name, I was dying to know more about you. Who you really are, what are your purposes...And most of all I wanted to know your face. I admit, I became fond of you from what little you told me about yourself in the letters and I couldn’t stop imagining scenarios with you... Now I can’t stop thinking how to rid you of Starrick. And...If you give me the chance...I swear I can make you happy. ” he explained. “I love you, Y/N” He was looking at me with such adoration. My heart was probably going to explode in that moment. “I...I love you too, Jacob.” I looked down, unable to keep his intense gaze. “I should also confess that I haven’t stopped dreaming of you. Honestly, you are all on my mind. And... I’m glad that I finally met you...Love at first sight really does exist, I should say.” I said and scoffed. “It always takes just one sight to fall in love, my dear Y/N.” he murmured before cupping my face in his hands and  bringing his lips to mine.

 


End file.
